Welcome Back To Morganville
by IKiraLoveVamps4Ever
Summary: Meet 16 year old Claire Danvers. English Transfer student,at TPU who used to live in morganville for 5 months when she was 12. Used to be bestfriends with Alyssa Collins, And got on the bad side on Monica Morrell...Twice. Welcome back, Claire danvers. You'll never want to leave...
1. Chapter 1 4 years ago

_**Welcome back To Morganville.**_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to Rachel Caine I do not own The Morganville vampires or its characters, I just like playing around with it :) _

* * *

4 years ago

"Erm, Egypt's not its own country it's a continent in Africa..."

Laughing.

"You small, little nerd." Smack!

Those syllables were what set Claire off, she just couldn't help herself but interfere with the not even, 3 against one fight evolving. The dumb, fake girl named Monica used the same meaning words in the same sentence while bullying Sophie Anderson a petite girl, with glasses just for correcting her.

"Are you actually stupid?" Monica turned around stunned. "Or just showing off because there's "hot" jocks around you? You've already been corrected once today need you be corrected again for using small and little in the same context, honey they mean the same thing."

Even more laughing, Monica's face filling with embarrassment, Claires with satisfaction of bringing the attention to her instead of poor Sophie.

Monica composed herself quickly."_ Honey_, the question is do you know who your fucking with?"

"No and I really don't care, all I care about is that you are picking on someone just for being smarter than you. At least Sophie's going to go somewhere and earn money, instead of gaining money from daddy's big pay check." _miss a punch._ "Oops, Monica you missed, Here let me teach you."

_Left punch, right..._

* * *

It was all over at that point for Claire a 12-year-old english girl who'd moved to Morganville 5 months ago. That was her last warning, Gone. No more fighting they had said, no more standing up to what you believe in even if it's right, they told her. Nothing.

She ignored them though. Defined against her parents, teachers even _neighbours _that told her to _stop, change _who she was.

That was the last straw, beating up the mayor of Morganville's daughter. She'd have to move _again;_ leave her best friend Alyssa Collins, the only light in her life...

* * *

"You know why your going back to england right?"Claires mother asked, disgust her voice.

Claire gave her mother and father sitting in front of a dirty look. "Because you hate me."

That earned Claire a hard, cold smack.

"No because you are a _little_ brat, a_ bad _child, a sporn of lucifer himself. we can't say we didn't _try _to wash you of your sins, show you the light, the_ ways_ of God." Claires mother shook her head.

Claire had tears welling up in her eyes. She'd been called these names before, hell she'd been called worse but it doesn't mean she liked it. Nope

Claire was sent up to the box room, they made her call a bedroom.

She cried, she cried her eyes out till no more drops came and she fell asleep. Today will be the last time I cry, today will be the last time I shed a tear for _anyone_ especially them Claire thought.

Honk Honk. The taxi had arrived her "parents" didn't even bother to drive her to the borders of Morganville let alone the airport, Oh well she prefered it that way.

She got in and looked out the window while the taxi pulled away from her old house; her parents didn't even wave just stared at her motionless.

"Goodbye liss, Sorry I didn't get to say bye." Claire whispered.


	2. 4 years ago part 2

**_Welcome to Morganville_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires, Rachel Caine does.

* * *

_**4 years ago part 2**_

Claire arrived in her birth place of England, Scotland. She was waiting at the airport, she was surprised to see her Aunt and uncle Les and Katherine waiting for her, surprised and scared. what if they treat me like my parents, she thought.

"Oh my God Claire, is that you!? My haven't you grown, honey we've missed you so much!" Katherine gleamed. nope Claire thought, my aunt and uncle are defently not like my parents.

Les took Claires one bag and carried it out the airport for her.

"Honey is that all your bags? We're going to have to go shopping." Katherine said. "I love shopping." Claire had to admit she loved shopping too.

"She really does Claire, by the time you've finished shopping she would have put me in debt." Les laughed.

They walked to the car and all got in to drive to Claires new home, but first they made a stop at McDonald's for dinner, which Claire was happy about.

The scent of Cookies hit Claires nose first, then the aroma of cinnamon and pomegranate second. It made her feel in a homely enviroment, It made her feel...home.

"Your bedrooms on the first door to the right up stairs honey. tomorrow we'll get you any furniture you want and paints and wall paper to decorate!" Katherine said excitedly.

Claire was stunned. "Really? can I have a turquoise room?"

"Anything dear."

Claire overwhelmed, went up to ger new room. It was massive, bigger then her old room in that town, what was its name she thought...

"Claire honey. you can come downstairs and watch a film with us and eat some cookies and milk? your choice of film!" Katherine.

"Coming." Claire ran downstairs, and they all sat on the sofa in front of the big screen watching monsters inc' while munching on yummy cookies that Katherine made.

I think I'll like it here, Claire thought; Remembering nothing about Morganville, not Alyssa or Monica only her terrible, neglecting parents and there ways, sadly that will be hard to forget...


	3. chapter 2 Monicas shit list

From now this story will be similar to 'Glass house' but with loads of changes still so I haven't stole anything from Rachel Caine, she just inspired me.

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of morganville vampires._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On The day Monday 12th 2006, Claire Danvers A 16-year-old transfer student from England became a new member of the glass house, as she nearly got her self _transferred_ back for nearly killing the mayor's daughter _again_.

"Oh yeah of course, Hitler led both World War 1 and World War 2, They were those Chinese war things, right?"

"Erm, Mo-Monica?" Rachel wai, a small Asian girl stuttered, "Hitler only led World War 2 and it wasn't the Chinese war, that was the Korean war which came much later."

Monica and her group of friends froze dumb founded, while the three senior boys she was trying to show of in front of laughed.

"Yeah, you dumb ditz everyone knows that!" One of the boys said laughing and high fiving the others.

Rachel wai knew that was her time to flee, and just as she was about to take a running stance, Gina one of Monica's sidekicks grabbed the back of her back pack. "Going somewhere Rachey woo? Monica's not done with you yet!"

_Kick in Rachel's crotch. _

Monica laughed, "Now it's my turn..."

Monica swung her arm, but someone got in the way and grabbed her fist...

"Tut, tut, tut. Starting on people who are just trying to help you get smarter, sigh. Bitches like you need to learn not to pick on others that you call 'freak.' You need to learn how to treat people with respect how you'd like to be treated because one day one of your victims will turn." The girl turned to Rachel, who was clutching her stomach in tears, "C'mon, let's get you to the quack shack." She took Rachel round the shoulder and turned her back on the crowd that had formed around her, Monica and Rachel.

The girl and Rachel descended from Monica and the mean girls, but not before Monica shouted one last comment.

"Fucking Pussys, you can't even fight bitch! Turn around and come fight me!"

The girl holding Rachel turned to Monica with a tiny smirk. "I will fight you Hun, but for now I need to take Rachey here to a nurse." 

* * *

"Thanks for er saving me back there but you shouldn't have, your on Monica's hit list now..." The two girls were sitting on a tiny bench outside the university nurses office.

"Oh please, I couldn't give two-fucks about Monica _or_ her sheep. They can try to terrorise me but in the end I will beat there arses. By the way my name's Claire." The girls nodded at each other. "Here's my number if Monica or anyone else try to start on you again call me yeah?"

Rachel brought out a tiny Nokia phone and saved Claires number in it, "Thanks, but I need to learn how to fight my own battles, all my life I've had older siblings that have kept me safe from any harm; so I've never had the need to _actually _fight but now I'm on my own and getting bullied, I should start fighting now other wise I'm going to keep being victimized."

"Yeah. I'm feeling you. Oh wells #TeamNerdsKickAss." Claire and Rachel laughed until they heard loads of coughing and sneezing coming from the nurse's office and saw a chubby ginger kid with lots of acne covering his face.

"Rachel Wai?" A nurse by the name of Miss Farah called out into the hall/waiting room of five kids including Claire and Rachel.

Rachel stood up and waved awkwardly "Erm, yes here." Rachel started walking over to the nurse.

"Rachel, I'm going to have to get going to class, don't forget if you need anything call. See you around." The girls waved at each other and Claire left, on her way to her third class of the day physics with Mr Standvitch.

* * *

Physics was a fun drag, and Claire had learnt something interesting but something she already knew and something that half the class didn't.

Oh wells maybe tomorrows lesson she thought.

Claire was on her way to fifth period across the green till she got stopped by a whistle and the clicking of stiletto heels...

"Hey bitch! Got time to fight me now huh?" Monica.

Claire kept walking not because she was scared but because she didn't want to get kicked out on her second day for kicking a "queens" butt.

"Hey! Bitch turn the fuck around! I'm speaking to you." Monica grabbed Claire's hair and spun her around. "aw was you trying to ignore me and pretend I was just your figment of your imagination? Nice to know I'm always on your mind." Monica and the monicettes laughed.

"Yeah are you scared of big bad Monica." Jennifer spoke in a baby voice.

"erg shut up Jennifer, I am not fat." Monica turned to Jennifer and gave her a dirty look.

Jennifer looked embarrassed then turned to Claire. "Your not fat but _she_ is!"

That struck Claire like lightning, she's dealt with bully's all her life calling her fat and an orphan, she'd once battled with bulimia because of it but she always toughed it out, never cried. Never.

Claire pushed Monica, so she lost her grasp of her hair, Claire had to hold a cry.

"Ew, her greasy hair's in my hand." Monica dropped the bits of hair on the grass

Claire was sick of it. "You know what Monica? I did originally vow not to waste my time on you but fuck it, your provoking me too much." Claire turned her back on Monica and counted to five in her head then faced Monica again and unexpectedly swung her left arm and punched her in nose.

_Click._

"OW! You little bitch, you broke my fucking nose!"

_Left punch, right punch, kick._

Claire tumbled over a bit; surprised that Monica had that much strength but then again having so many human punch bags must build a lot of strength.

_Fuck it._ Claire thought while wiping a bit of blood from her nose. She kicked Monica down on the floor than straddled her and kept hold of her face while banging it on the ground, with Monica's legs thrashing around trying to kick her.

"Right I'm going to let go in a minuet, alright? Try to hit me one more time and ill put you in hospital for more than a broken nose got it?" Monica nodded mutely, Claire let go and stood up.

"Your going to regret that, you stupid slut." Monica was still on the floor really injured with probably a few fractures and a broken nose. "you here my your going to regret that!"

Claire kept on walking and on her way picking up a news paper, she might as well look for ads for shared houses off campus, her mum and dad won't like it but soon she's going to be kicked of site for fighting. Monica will snitch.

* * *

Claire sat on a bench and brought out her I phone 5s and dialled some numbers.

The first was a weird old lady with many cats, telling Claire how Mr Snookums loves pretty little girls.

_No._

Second was a creepy old _man_ explaining to Claire how much _he_ loved little girls.

_Definite No._

Third? Well that was just some fucked up fuckery.

Claire looked at one more.

Three down to earth room mates looking for a fourth.

_Decent._

Claire dialled but got put to answer machine with a happy sounding female voice.

"Hiya! You my friends or creepy little stalkers I've never met have reached the glass house. If you're looking for Michael he's a sleeper! If you're looking for Shane well good luck and if you _do_ find him tell him some sluts looking for him." Distant laughter and a male voice saying 'bite me'. The voice on the answering machine stayed with that male voice "If you're looking for the Goth queen Eve, You can call her cell or find her at common grounds. P.s If your calling about the spare bedroom come stop by at 716 west lot street." The voice changed to the female voice again. "If you can't find the house, It's the big mansion that looks like a haunted property!"

Well that was uncomfortable, they seem very close. Claire didn't want to step in that relationship or feel like an outsider...

_Whatever,_ I have to go.

"Erm hi. I'm calling about the spare bedroom? Yeah anyways, I'll come stop by."

Claire pressed the 'end' button and got off the bench to walk to the halls to collect some stuff.


	4. Chapter 3 The arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Morganville Vampires or its inhabitants Rachel Caine does, I just play with it. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The Arrival._

At the dorms Claire found her stuff scattered across the floors with lip stick written on the mirror.

_'Where's all your shit babe?'_

Claire signed. _Monica_.

She looked around tiny room with 4 beds, all her stuff was...every where. On other people's beds and hanging on the curtain polls, ripped.

Looks like I'm due for a shopping trip, Claire thought then started rummaging through her drawers for stuff that she could save.

_Four pairs of underwear._

_Two bras._

_Skinny jeans and two vest tops and three inked t-shirts, one with drake printed on it, one with Lil Wayne and one with Asap rocky. _

Claire also found her _'come des fuck down' _hat. Well that will have to do she thought.

She grabbed one of her back packs and slipped the clothes in their then called a taxi.

* * *

"That would be $20." The taxi driver looked Claire up and down, licking his lips, "And if you're not in a rush maybe I could take you somewhere, show you a good time."

Claire was literally sick in her mouth, "sorry, but I'm underage and in a rush you fucking paedophile." She walked away without even paying and the taxi driver drove off swearing.

Once Claire got to the front porch she slid down to the ground head in her hands, she was exhausted. She'd only been at TPU for 2 days, 2 days and already she'd got on someone's shit list, someone who obviously had a lot of power.

Claire could have ignored Monica and walked straight past a beaten up Rachel but it wasn't in her nature to sit and watch stuff that was _wrong_. The scary thing is though when Claire was fighting Monica, It felt like '_de Ju vu' _like Claire had done the same thing before.

"Are you okay?" someone touched Claires shoulder.

Claire turned jumping and bringing out her fists "What the hell, are you fucking mad." She was panting.

"Oh my God I am so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." The girl said frantically and Claire really took a good look at her, she must be the Goth girl that lives here.

Claire put down her fists, "No I'm sorry for probably making you think I was going to slaughter you-its instinct." The two girls laughed, "Anyway I'm here about the room?"

"Oh yeah of course, Your not just some beaten up hobo girl waiting for Shane or something." Claire raised an eyebrow while The Goth girl put the keys in the door. "By the way I'm Eve."

The door open and Claire was hit with the strong smell of garlic and chilli. She was stuck in awe it looked so nice and homely.

"Yo. Anyone alive here?!" Eve shouted clonking through the house. "Shane I can smell your chilli cooking." She went further into the house then turned into what Claire thought was the living room, Claire followed.

A tall (hot) boy with dark hair padded through some doors bare footed, he froze and looked at Claire, "Nice shiner, hurts?"

"Fuck no, dealt with more shit then this; the girl on the other hand is probably fucked and isolated for a few days."

Shane laughed, "fighter huh?"

"Put it this way-no guys going to look at the bitch for a few weeks." Claire sat down on the couch and Shane sat opposite."

"By the way I'm Shane." He smiled.

Claire laughed, "I guessed that from Eve shouting your name. Claire." They nodded at each other.

"Want some Chilli?" Shane asked standing up.

Claire nodded. "Er. Yeah, please."

"So, Claire you still have to talk to Michael the owner of the house; he may come across hard at first but really he's a cup cake coated in sugar."

Shane came back and handed Claire a bowl and a can of coke then sat down him self with some chilli and coke.

"Where's mine Bitch?" Eve looked at Shane with mock-fake pout.

Shane shrugged. "Get It yourself. you're not injured like Claire here."

Eve flipped him off then walked in the kitchen to retrieve her food.

"So, why'd you get in the fight? If you're a 'rebel' or anything we can't take you in, one bad ass is enough in this house." Shane said with seriousness.

Claire put down her food, "I didn't willingly walk in to the university with my fists out saying 'hey dickheads here I am 'come des fuck down', I was sticking up for a girl who corrected a bully, so the bully and her followers started punching and shit, so I had to step in."

Everyone carried on eating for a few minuets in silence.

"I'm going to have a shower, get ready for my date."

Eve put down her bowl on the coffee table, "_Again_? You fucking man whore, this is like the fourth time this week."

"Bite me Goth girl."

The two bantered back and forth, while Claire sat, holding her stomach laughing.

* * *

"Right, I'm gone." Shane yelled from the front door.

"Wait!" Eve yelled. "What do you think about Claire staying here?"

"Yeah she's cool." Shane yelled again.

_Slam._

"So Claire I'm going to have to go to work soon okay? Don't go out after dark." Eve said.

"Erm, why not?"

"Because the vampires obviously." Claire burst out laughing while Eve sat straight-faced, "I'm not joking Claire, didn't you know?"

"Eve are you feeling okay? Wait no, is this a practical joke; you know an episode of Punk'd? Soon Shane and Michael will jump out laughing 'Ha-ha your gullible freak, can't believe you fell for it'!"

"Claire I'm not joking, Vampires run Morganville." Eve looked Claire strait in the eyes.

Claire looked back searching, starting to believe..."Bullshit."

Eve shook her head, "Believe what you want Claire, but haven't you ever wondered why TPU is a very small university with only 5,000 students a year, half of them dropping out?

Or why the locals are so kept to themselves not even turning for a person being murdered? No? _Whatever_, just don't go out after dark unless you want to lose your neck." Eve stood up and grabbed her keys, "by the way Michael will be up in 4 hours, If you're not here when I come back, Good luck surviving in Morganville."

Eve left Claire sitting on the couch.

What if Eve was right? What if Vampires really ran the town? _What if..._

No. Claire believed in science, you know believes in what she can feel, see, and touch, not some mythical creature she's only seen in children books like Dracula.

_Stop thinking about it, it's a load of bullshit._

But what if it weren't...

Claire wanted to sleep and forget that strange conversation, so she went to the room Eve said would be hers and slept for what felt like hours.

_Forgetting...Forgetting..._

_Remembering..._

* * *

**By the way I just want to say; Thankyou for my first review, xx'amberlou'xx. Much appreciated I'm glad you like the story so far :) x**


	5. A certain dream?

**Warning; this chapter is a bit violent in a part. Sorry if it offends anyone in any way.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Rights go to Rachel Caine and destiny's child for the idea, characters and 'I'm a survivor'**

* * *

**Flashback dream.**

_"Hello, Claire? Are you still coming over to my house to have Sunday dinner?_

_"Yeah Liss, I'll be over in five minutes."_

_Claire hung up the house phone._

_She didn't bother saying bye to her 'parents' they wouldn't care where she went._

_"Where are you going?" Claires mother asked (guess she was wrong)._

_Claire didn't turn around to face her. "Out." _

_"Out where?" _

_"To Alyssa's house for dinner."_

_Claire's father stood up abruptly, "You're not going there!" He shouted, "They are the ones turning you into a monster!"_

_"No they're not it's you! They're the ones that are saving me by treating me like one of their own children- unlike you two who abuse me mentally and physically."_

_Slap and shove._

_"Talk to us again like that and you'll get the hot water..." Claire rushed out the house not wanting to turn back, knowing what's to come later..._

* * *

_Knock knock._

_Claire was stood at the Collins resident's with blood probably pouring from her left cheek where the slap collided with and dry tear remains._

_The door opened, "Hey Shane." Claire smiled, Shane was two years older than her and she'd had a crush on him for like forever but he was her best friends brother and would never see her as more than his little sisters annoying friend..._

_"Hey Claire, what happened to you are you okay?" Shane asked frantically letting her in the house._

_"Erm nothing..." Claire mumbled._

_Shane obviously didn't believe her but he left it anyway._

_They went to the kitchen of the house where Molly Collins stood in a 50's housewife attire cooking, Frank Collins sat polishing a long shot-gun, and Alyssa Collins sat brushing a dolls hair._

_"Frank put that gun down dinners ready." Molly the always loving mother said turning around, "Hello Claire-Oh my God what happened to your face, oh hunny are you okay?" Alyssa's mother rushed to Claire cupping her face in her hands to get a close look. "Did your parents do this to you?!" Claire shook her head, "Claire don't lie to me, here let's get you an ice pack." _

_Shane came through the kitchen with his best friend Michael glass, "Mom Michael's here!"_

_"Hi Michael, Take a seat." Molly said handing Claire an ice pack._

_Everyone sat and dug into the meal that Molly had just served._

_"So Michael, Your mom tells me that you've started guitar lessons and is quite the musician." Molly said to Michael biting into her spoon._

_"Yeah, I've actually been playing for a few years but I never wanted to tell my dad because I thought he wouldn't support me."_

_"Damn strait." Frank banged his glass that he was drinking out of onto the table._

_Awkwardness surrounded the table, Michael's face with embarrassment, Shane's anger, Molly also anger and Alyssa and Claire just shock._

_"Frank."Molly gave him a very stern look, "Michaels Dad has accepted that, that's what Michael wants to do, and if Shane wanted to play an instrument or dance, I'd expect you to accept it too!"_

_"But Molly..."_

_"No buts!" Molly eyed Frank he didn't say another word, no one argues with Molly her last word is final._

_Awkwardness surrounded the table again while everyone carried on eating._

_Alyssa was the first to break the silence, "Claire sings...and plays piano! She's amazing!" _

_Everyone looked at Claire; now it was her turn to go red, "I'm not good at singing really, Liss is just trying to break the awkwardness. Maths is what I'm good at and fighting of course."_

_Michael and Shane bumped fists and Frank laughed with a smile._

_"Hmm Claire I'm not sure, I bet you are amazing...I know why don't you sing for us after dinner?" Molly said with a fake evil laugh and look-that wasn't a question that was a demand._

_Alyssa nodded eagerly while Claire shrunk in her seat looking timid, Once again no-one argued with Molly Collins..._

* * *

_Once everyone had finished dinner they went to the living room._

_Michael, Shane, Alyssa and Claire all sat in the floor while Molly and frank say on the couch and arm-chair._

_"Claire stand up and sing then!" Alyssa said excitedly, Claire gave her a dirty look then looked at Molly who was gleaming._

_Claire sighed then started._

**_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Thought that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter..._**

**_I'm a survivor  
I'm not gon' give up  
I'm not gon' stop  
I'm gon' work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna' make it  
I will survive  
Keep on survivin' _**

_Everyone froze mouths open, and Claire looked sheepish..._

_"Erm I better go now...Thanks for having me, Dinner was great Molly!" Claire rushed out the house embarrassed thinking she made a fool out of herself..._

* * *

_ "Claire wait." Shane caught up with her and grabbed her hand, "you can't walk back to your house alone."_

_"Shane, my house is only 4 blocks down."_

_"Still it's not safe, don't forget about the..."_

_Claire cut Shane off, "Yes I know. vampires. But Shane it's not safe for you either when you walk back alone."_

_"I don't care Claire as long as you get home safe, with no fang marks."_

_The two carried on walking not noticing their hands clasped._

_They looked down abruptly and let go awkwardly..._

_Claire looked around her while Shane looked at his hands no one spoke for what felt like forever._

_"Listen Claire." Shane looked her in the eye, "Back at the house...you were amazing, everyone thought it even Dad."_

_Claire blushed, "Thanks."_

_"Also, I wanted to say that...I like you-Not in the oh your just my little sisters best friend but in a you're a really nice girl that I like, like way...God I sound like a poof, dad would kill me..." Shane trailed off and looked down again._

_They arrived at Claire's house and both stood still saying nothing-It wasn't awkward or anything just...nice._

_"Thanks Shane for dropping me off here, also I wanted to say..."_

_Shane kissed Claire abruptly not letting her finish her sentence-It was only a peck, nice and sweet, but Claire loved it; it was her first kiss..._

_They broke apart._

_"Shane I..." Claires front door opened cutting her sentence, revealing her father._

_He looked angry, "Claire come inside now!" Claire mouthed 'Bye Shane' then went inside not getting to tell Shane she likes him too..._

_"Where were you, young lady?" Claire mother asked with an evil glare._

_Claire took a large gulp, "I told you." She said in a small voice, "I went to Alyssa's house for dinner."_

_"Well from what me and your father saw, it looked like you was with that boy, Shane Collins. So don't lie to us!"_

_"I'm not lying!" Tears started to drop from Claires eyes._

_Claires father shook his head, "You think we didn't see you kiss him?! Stop hanging around with him and his family they are bad influences, the black sheep of Morganville. Your already too far gone..."_

_"But I'm not evil! And they are not bad influences! Stop being mean all the time and treating me like dirt!" Claire was shouting now while crying._

_Claires mother stood up and grabbed Claire by the hair, "That's it, John run the bath!"_

_Claire's father walked upstairs like a military commander while her mother pulled her to the kitchen._

_She grabbed a knife then took Claire upstairs to the bathroom by the hair. "John go boil the kettle..." _

_Claire was put in the bath of shallow, boiling hot water._

_She screamed._

_They kept pouring. _

_And pouring._

_And pouring._

_Till Claires skin was bright red and blistering._

_"John pass me the knife..."_

_"Please don't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Claire kept begging for mercy, begging that they'd stop, but they didn't..._

_Cut._

_Blood pouring from Claires wrists and cheeks._

_endurable pain_

_Claire screaming._

_Silence. _

_"We had to do this Claire. We had no choice. Your sinning got too uncontrollable. We had to wash you, clean you of your bad blood..."_

_Bad blood._

_Bad blood._

_Bad blood._

* * *

Claire woke up panting for air, and sweat dripping from her, forgetting everything in that dream.

"Ouch." She said looking down on her wrists..."what the fuck!"

There on Claire's wrists were open wounds from a sharp weapon most likely knife...

_Oh my God what if Eve stabbed me while I was sleeping because I didn't believe her about the vampire thing and made it out like she was crazy..._

Eve was crazy but that crazy? No way, Claire thought.

Claire needed to speak to Michael so she looked in the wardrobe for a long-sleeved top or something then went downstairs trying her hardest to forget the 'scratches' on her wrist...


	6. Chapter 4 A meeting with Mr Glass

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

_There on Claire's wrists were open wounds from a sharp weapon most likely knife..._

_Oh my God what if Eve stabbed me while I was sleeping because I didn't believe her about the vampire thing and made it out like she was crazy..._

_Eve was crazy but that crazy? No way, Claire thought._

_Claire needed to speak to Michael so she looked in the wardrobe for a long-sleeved top or something then went downstairs trying her hardest to forget the 'scratches' on her wrist..._

* * *

Chapter 4

A meeting with Mr Michael Glass

Claire made her way down the stairs but stopped at the fourth ledge.

_Strumming of a guitar._

She listened intently and silently made up words for the tune, Of course she wouldn't actually sing them so she wouldn't get caught ears dropping and because she hadn't sang in years...

"You can come down, you know, I wont bite." A male voice shouted calmly from the living room.

Caught, Claire thought while stepping down the remaining steps then turning the corner into one of the rooms.

There sitting on the big arm-chair must have been the owner of the house Mr Michael Glass, with Shinning blonde shaggy hair just like Shane, Bright sparkling blue eyes and of course a guitar in his hands.

_Shit_ Claire stood mouth agape he was well _hot_ and oddly familiar –Not as hot as Shane of course but whoa Michael looked like an angel.

Michael chuckled at Claire's obvious dreamy look.

She went a bright shade of red then quickly made her self to the sofa across from Michael.

"You must be Claire right?" Claire nodded, "I'm Michael the owner of the house."

Claire finally rid of her embarrassment and spoke up, "Hey Michael it's nice to meet you."

Michael smiled a small, sad smile, "Claire. I'm really sorry to say this but...your underage and would be a danger to us if you stayed here."

Claire dropped her smile and little miss nice act and replaced it with a screw and quite rude tone, "Well I'm sorry myself Michael because I can't go back to the _university_ I'm in because of a little fight that FYI weren't my thought. So if you want me to sleep on the streets with the apparent _vampires _lurking in the shadows..." Claire burst out in a fit of maniac laughter not believing she was actually bringing out the 'vampire' card like Michael would _actually _take it. She composed herself wiping a laughter tear from her eye, "Then I'll pack right now, but be expecting to turn on the news and see a dead picture of a girl with the caption killed by vampires." She stood up and was about the get ready then leave.

"Erm Claire if you got killed by the vampires it wouldn't be on the news, they'd cover it up with a story, but I see your point. Alright you can stay for a month till you get something else sorted."

Claire didn't quite catch on the vampire part of what Michael said because of her excitement, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She grinned widely, "Oh and this should be enough for the rent for a month right?" She slid $100 on the table while putting on a serious godfather act,_"I don't like violence, Michael. I'm a businesswoman. Blood is a big expense."_

Michael laughed at Claire's acting then played along, "_You sonofabitch, do you know who I am? I'm Michael Glass! I made my bones when you were going out with Jocks."_

The two sat, laughing while holding their stomachs.

"It's going to be fun having you here Claire." Michael said smiling.

Claire smiled back, "It's going to fun being here! You want some of Shane's chilli?"

"Err, Yeah. I hope you can cook a lot more than what we can."

Claire stood up, "Oh don't worry I can cook a lot of stuff: Pizza, Tacos, lasagna, ooh and the best cookies ever!" Claire went to the kitchen and put a bowl in the microwave.

"Well we'll have to test out that theory one day then eh?" Michael chuckled.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Godfather either...


	7. Arguements

A/N: In reply to the question, _Eve Rosser-Glass _asked **_'When is Claire or the others going to remember Claire from when she is younger?'_**

Hmm I think I want to try to leave it for a few chapters but It could be next chapter or one after because like basically they remember a Claire Danvers _but_ Claire hasn't said her last name yet so the don't know she's _the_ Claire Danvers from years ago. Also I want to approach it in a creative way...So all I'm gonna say is when they do find out they'll be a lot of firework between Claire and Shane because he's gonna be pissed...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

After Claire and Michael had finished there chilli, Claire went upstairs to check on the scars, if they were still there or if she was imagining things also she needed a shower...

Luckily she didn't think Michael clocked her covered arms because they _were_ covered but he did have a look in his eye and he kept looking at her arms.

Once Claire had a shower, she quickly ran to her bedroom, locked the door then stood in front of a big floor mirror that she was able to see her whole body and her face in.

She dropped her towel on the floor and inspected her body carefully.

Her natural Crimson coloured hair hung in nice waves at her waist, her baby blue eyes, and deep full lips with that small button nose. Claire thought she was average looking but was always told that she was beautiful and very unique, boys would always turn to look at her or ask her out, but she said no, not because they were ugly, they were actually really hot but because there was something in the back of her mind that told her there was someone else.

"Oh fuck," She whispered, looking down past her 36c cup breasts and at her curvy body below.

Loads of burn marks and a few burn blisters, not severe ones though but still, there they were.

Claire had to admit it hurt a bit too; she looked around the room for her bag and found some coco butter then put it on the burn marks to reduce the pain and make the scar go away.

_Well what the fuck do I do now? _Claire thought finishing putting the cream on her scars.

I can't go out because it's nearly dark and Eve said...No. I don't believe in those stupid vampires but its dark and I'm in a foreign town so I could get raped, or murdered or kidnapped..._now shut up Claire you're mumbling to yourself..._

Claire sat down on her bed, still naked.

* * *

_10 minuets later_.

"Ah fuck this." Claire thought, she got up and put on one of her inked t-shirts, skinny jeans and converse- oh and obviously her underwear on.

After she got dressed she put on some foundation and canceller to cover up some of the bruises from Monica punching her, some eyeliner and mascara then Claire went downstairs where Michael, Shane and Eve were sitting.

"Erm, where the fuck are you going?" Shane asked raising an eyebrow at Claire who was putting on her leather jacket.

Claire stood abruptly then looked around, her eyes looking around everywhere but avoiding Shane, Michael and Eve's eyes, "Er."Claire coughed awkwardly, "No where in particular." She trailed on looking down at her feet.

_God I feel like a child_ Claire thought.

"Hmm," Eve wondered, "I hope you're not going out for a midnight _suck_..."

Claire looked mortified and angry at the same time. "Are you trying to say I'm a hoe going to suck a guy's dick?"

Michael at that moment was drinking some soda and spat it out coughing, while Shane was trying to hold in laughter but with also a distant look in his eye of what, worry or... jealousy?

Claire shook her head at the thought of Shane being jealous, why would _he _be jealous? Even if she was sucking a...which obviously she'd never do but still...

Eve stood up holding her hands out in a surrender gesture. "Wow, Look I know how that sounded...Gosh I'm stupid." Eve face palmed, "I meant I hope you're not leaving this house to get sucked out by a vampire."

Claire still looked mortified and offended, Shane Clapped his hands laughing and Michael sat there trying to hold in his laughter...but failed miserably.

"Oh for..." Eve turned around, "What the fuck are you two laughing at? Maybe you should explain to Claire why not to go out because already she thinks _I'm_ crazy and is probably going to get at knife and slaughter her in her sleep..." Claire nearly fainted Eve could clearly read minds, "And now the poor young girl thinks _I _think she's a prostitute that likes creepy, kinky role play sex!"

Shane was in tears but spoke anyway. "What Eve is trying to is she hopes that you won't come back pregnant with a half vampire baby." Michael slapped Shane at the back of his head and sighed.

"Claire take a seat." He said, Claire didn't really want to sit but she knew they wouldn't let her leave without going over the curfew plan like her parents did, she wished she wouldn't get treated like such a _kid_...

"You can't go out after sun set." Michael sat quietly, well everyone did they all looked serious even Shane who just a minute ago was most likely going to suffocate from the increasing laughter he held.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Well, why the fuck not? Because of the druggy's? The Rapists and oh I forgot, the mother fucking zombies lurking in the shadows? Well for your information all of you..." She looked them all in the eye, "I...Can...Handle...myself."

"Oh yeah Claire, you can handle yourself from _vampires_ lurking in the shadows, You were right about the undead thing though so here's a 'good luck' from the three of us here at the glass house because your going to need it surviving in Morganville with that brain." Shane stood up abruptly.

Claire stood up too so they were stood chest to chest with each other. "Oh for fuck sake not the 'vampire' thing again." Claire put on a fake Transylvanian accent at the word _vampire_.

"Yes the vampire thing _again_Claire! God you are so stuck up with all this science shit, you don't understand what's infro..._around_ you!" Shane was shouting now in Claire's face but she didn't flinch.

"It's all bullshit! This town must drug your water supplies to make you believe that shit, seriously and I am not stuck up! I have grown up with science as the only given explanation, hell even God is not real let alone vampires!"

Shane shook his head, rolling his eyes. "It's not fucking bullshit Claire! Why can't you just believe this; no one goes out past this time unless they're stupid college students like yourself or vampires...In fact I bet your only lying about the not believing vampires, I bet your actually going out at night because you're a fucking fang banger!"

"What the fuck is a fang banger?!"

Shane scoffed. "Like you don't know..."

Angry tension filled the room; sexual tension filled the room also _and_ some awkwardness...

Claire and Shane were still stood nearly Eskimo kissing with their eyebrows in an angry structure...

Eve wanted to exit the room.

Michael wanted to exit the room.

Claire wanted to slap Shane.

Shane wanted to hit Claire round the head with a baseball bat to knock sense into her.

_They both_ wanted a hot make out session with each other.

Claire's and Shanes eyes never broke eye contact. No one wanted to be the first; they were both stubborn and dominant like a Lion and Lioness.

Claire broke first. "Erg, whatever!" She could have held on longer but she needed to go upstairs, so she left angry, leaving Shane standing there watching her with careful eyes.

* * *

Once Claire arrived to her room she shut the door, locked it then went to the window and opened it.

She was only two floors from the ground which if she jumped she'd probably break a bone, _but..._

Claire climbed over to a tree ledge then made herself down the trunk; she'd climbed trees a lot living in England once her and her friends even made a tree house...

_Thud._

Claire jumped the last 4 centimetres down then looked up at the window which was still open.

_You can try to keep me locked up with a fairy tale but never forget science has power over my mind so I can easily find ways out; a story about vampires won't stop me from leaving either._

She walked carefully being cautious about making loud sudden movements in case the glass house heard.

_God I'm going to get myself kicked out, _she thought. _Or killed..._


	8. Chapter 5 A little outing

Disclaimer: I do not own The Morganville vampires.

* * *

_Claire jumped the last 4 centimetres down then looked up at the window which was still open._

_You can try to keep me locked up with a fairy tale but never forget science has power over my mind so I can easily find ways out; a story about vampires won't stop me from leaving either._

_She walked carefully being cautious about making loud sudden movements in case the glass house heard._

_God I'm going to get myself kicked out, she thought. Or killed..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**A Little Outing.**

The Cool Texas wind blew Claire's Hair into her face and she struggled to keep it away.

She looked around and couldn't help but get an eerily feeling as the darkness of midnight surrounded her.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Claire to be quite honest did not know where she was going, all she knew was at that particular moment she was going down a dark alley way...

"Am I fucking stupid?" Claire whispered to herself.

Who the fuck goes down dark alley ways alone? That's like rule number 1 in scary movies; never go down dark Alley ways _alone_, serial killer could be lurking in shadows.

_Or vampires..._

_ Do not think like that Claire_, she thought to herself, venturing further into the completely deserted, narrow alley way, that seemed to keep getting narrower and narrower...

_Fear._

Claire ran as her instincts kicked in, she was defiantly not alone.

She ran _faster_ and _faster_ out the alley and past many houses which lights were off and looked dead like no one occupied the inside.

She ran, till all of a sudden she arrived back a TPU.

Claire looked behind slowing down and saw...

"Nothing." She breathed out.

Was her mind playing tricks or was there actually someone or something following her?

"Ha, Ha. There she is!" Claire ducked behind a tree surrounded by bushes as she heard familiar voices straight ahead.

The clicking of familiar heals, "Oh lookey here, what a pleasant surprise, its little Rachey Woo." Claire heard the smirk in her new enemy's voice.

Monica appeared with her sheep following, looking in the direction of Claire but not at Claire, at Rachel instead who was now directly 10 metres in front of Claire.

"I-I just came to settle this once and for all and fight." Rachel stuttered.

The girls laughed and circled Rachel like a pack of wolves.

"You want to fight us? Three against one?" Gina snickered, "Sorry to crush your dreams but no-ones helping you not this time."

Monica, Gina and Jennifer started kicking and punching while Rachel tried to get up and fight back but couldn't.

Claire wanted to jump in and help her but something warned her not to...

Monica brought her arms out to stop Gina and Jennifer from hitting anymore, "Girls stop, my Boyfriend will come finish her off soon." She smirked then suddenly a shadow figure came from the right side of Monica. "Oh look here he is."

The shadowed figure, a young man maybe in his twenties came into the street light, highlighting his appearance of brown hair, pale skin and a smirk so sinister getting wider each time revealing...

Claire gasped; there in his mouth were two very pointy fangs.

"Brandon." Monica purred licking her lips, He smirked back at her walking over to where she was and pulled her to him.

Claire was about to scream thinking the worst had happened, Monica was being sucked from, but then noticed they were only kissing, well tonguing each others mouths out.

Claire wanted to gag but kept her cool.

The two parted then looked at Rachel lying on the floor with blood pouring everywhere, "So this is the girl?" Brandon walked over the Rachel who tried to cower away as he lifted her arm, looking at her wrist. "No protection, I think maybe this can defiantly be arranged."

Before Claire had enough time to blink, Brandon had Rachel against him and had his mouth against her neck.

_Blood curling screaming._

Claire watched horrified at the scene in her eye sight, too shocked to scream, too scared to even help.

What felt like days later, Claire heard to group departing, not even noticing that she had her eyes covered and was in a curled in a ball, and lose tears dropping.

She checked that everything was clear and ran over to Rachel who was lying on the floor looking at the sky.

_"Rachel?"_ Claire whispered urgently.

Rachel's eyes rolled to Claire and she had a small smile, "Claire." She breathed out.

Claire lifted Rachel into her arms and just sat there.

"I tried Claire, I really did."

Claire wiped a tear from Rachel's eyes. "Shh, I know." She hushed.

"Please Claire; don't let them get away with just killing girls because they stood for something."

"I won't Rachel."

Rachel looked Claire dead in the eye. "Promise me, _please_."

"I promise."

Claire sat there for a while holding Rachel close to her so she didn't have to be alone.

"Rachel?"

No answer.

"Rachel?" Claire shouted in a hushed tone crying, urgently trying to wake her up.

"I'm sorry." Claire stood up, motionless and placed Rachel's body on the pavement, Then just left.

* * *

Claire arrived back at the glass house unharmed physically but emotionally was a different story.

She climbed the tree to her window ledge, and then just sat still on her bed watching nothing...

* * *

**_Thankyou for reading, I just want to say I am soooo sorry for not updating earlier, I feel soo bad but yeaah being 15 in year 10 is very busy you know with options and stuff but yeaah no excuses, Hope you enjoyed this chapter (I enjoyed writing it) I'll try update sooner._**

_Hope everyone has an amazing Christmas and gets all that they want!_

_Also have a happy new year!_

_xoxo_


End file.
